One Week Tops
by passionate-kisses
Summary: Strange? Harry met a friend over the summer Wierd? Harry starting to lust for Malfoy! You could be in this story also if you want...read chapter 4 and you will see what I'm talking about.
1. Default Chapter

Whatsup all. Anyways I'm writing a fic. (Obviously) and I hope you all like  
it. Um.I hope the summary was good and if its not do tell me. Well on with  
the story already.  
Disclaimer:  
Bugs Bunny: *picks up carrot* She doesn't own any of the following  
characters.except one.  
Daffy: *rolls eyes* they are for her own personal pleasure.  
Me: Please review when done. I will respond to each review and answer any  
questions. I promise.  
Buh-bye  
"Are you sure that you will be there in a week?"  
"Yes, Harry, I'm sure. Don't worry hun. A week tops."  
"Now what's that suppose to mean?"  
"Nothing honestly. Listen, One week, then Hogwarts here I come."  
"It better be."  
"Whatever." Harry smiled and looked to the girls behind her.  
"We will miss you Harry." One of the girls sniffled and hugged him rocking  
side-to-side.  
"Oh J. You're killing him!" Another screamed and began to pry her off him.  
"Oh shut-up." Harry tried to catch his breath after she let him go.  
"Alana, Alexandria, I will miss the both of you. Just don't hug me again."  
He held his hands in front of him trying to back away. He waved to the  
others behind them he winced at the screams.  
"Take it like a man Harry. You brought it upon yourself." She chuckled and  
crossed her arms.  
"Me? I didn't ask to meet your entire family. Wonders, like I actually new  
that your whole family consisted of girls." Harry rolled his eyes and put  
his hands in his pocket.  
"Lucky you." She smirked.  
"Yeah lucky me." He walked closer to her and smiled innocently.  
"Oh don't give me that. Not one innocent bone in your body Potter. "  
"Shut-up and hug me before I go." He laughed and launched a huge hug at  
her. She laughed and squealed to get him off.  
"Your gonna pay for that." He raised an eye and snorted. It really  
couldn't be that bad. He turned to walk away and jumped when he felt a  
smack on the arse. He blushed when she winked and pulled his hood over his  
head.  
"BYE HARRY! WELL MISS YOU! SO WILL FELICIA."  
"DON'T BELIEVE THAT." He laughed and ran his luggage between 9 &10.  
Harry smiled and sighed. It felt so good to see his old scenery.  
It truly felt like home again. He really didn't want to leave Felicia but  
he missed Hermione and Ron. He had soo much to tell them.  
"Harry! Over here!" He looked up and saw Fred and George. They didn't go  
to Hogwarts anymore. Last year.was there last year. They were this close to  
opening up a shop.  
"Hey. Where's the rest of the lot?" Harry looked around wondering where  
they already inside the train waiting for him.  
"They're coming don't worry. Now Harry we got something to ask you." They  
both got closer to him to whisper so only they heard. Harry raised an  
eyebrow.  
"No." Harry crossed his arms with a wicked smile across his face.  
"We haven't even told you what we need yet." They shouted but looked around  
hoping no one heard.  
"I'm not smuggling, stealing, 'borrowing', and any of the above." Harry  
moved his hands to be more specific.  
"Harry how could you? We would never ask of such a thing." Fred turned his  
nose up toward the ceiling and George crossed his arms, trying to seem  
outraged.  
"Right, of course not. So positively wrong of me." Harry began to move  
toward the train steps getting tired of standing in one spot.  
"Listen, Harry we will talk later." Fred and George walked away as if FBI  
agents looking everywhere they turned. Those two, you just could say  
nothing about.  
Harry opened the usual compartment and his eyes beamed when he saw the  
whole crew. Hermione, she looked different. Hair long and wavy, a little  
taller, she had got a little darker over the summer, and if Harry wasn't  
mistaken, she had got a little more curvy. He knew that Ron had noticed a  
long time before he did. Ron, buffer, sexier, and taller. Just to sum it  
all up in three words. Don't get him wrong he wasn't looking at his friends  
like that. But he had picked up an annoying habit from his over-the-summer  
friend Felicia.  
"Harry you gonna stand their all day and stare or would you like to join  
us?" Harry snorted and sat down on the free bench.  
"Well Harry. You changed." He looked at himself. He did? He frowned when he  
remember another incident over the summer.  
"My hair. I'm going to kill her." He crossed his arms half smiling half  
frowning.  
"Kill who Harry?" Ron looked at Harry suspiciously. Harry shouldn't say  
things like that. Even if he was only joking. Harry wasn't really known for  
the sane part of himself.  
"Chill Ron, nothing likes that. Just this girl back at home." He chuckled  
to himself lightly hearing her voice by calling her 'girl'.  
"Girl huh Harry? Wanna explain?" Hermione piped up looking at her best  
friend. She knew that his summers where always horrible but he seemed a lot  
happier.  
"Oh, it's nothing like that. Her name is Felicia. She's a witch actually."  
Hermione and Ron eyes almost bugged out when he said witch. He knew that  
their reaction would be priceless and he was right.  
"A witch Harry? Shouldn't she be here with you? I mean she does attend  
Hogwarts." Ron looked around for her as if she was invisible. Harry snorted  
and looked at Hermione.  
"Yes, but her father is detained by business and wants to see her off. He  
is her way here. She doesn't go our way for some reason. Never bother  
asking. So she decided to stay until he was free. But in a week you will  
meet her. But to say the least. She is a bit different." A lot different to  
explain her. She had piercing and tattoos. The muggle way of doing  
something's she said was awesome!  
Harry decided that it was enough of her and nicely changed the  
conversation. When he had a chance, he wondered where was the usual Malfoy  
and his slaves. It wasn't like he missed their usual callings of poor, mud-  
blood, and Golden-Boy. Just curious is all.  
When they reached Hogwarts he smiled when he saw Hagrid. Hagrid smiled  
and waved cheerfully and began shouting at some first years for running  
toward the lake. He laughed and followed Hermione and Ron to there  
transportation.  
The night was wonderful for Harry and he couldn't wish for anything else  
in his life. But there were two people that were missing. Felicia and  
Malfoy.  
Done. Did you like it or was it the most horrible thing you read? :Huff:  
Tell me, I can take it like a woman. Well please review and next chapter  
will come in about a week or so.depending on the reviews. Any ideas.post  
'em! Feel free to e-mail a sista! Adios! 


	2. The SCREAMING picture

'Ello! Me once again. Hitting the Chapter up. Well, I thanx my two  
reviewers! (Ancient Galaxy and Berri516 beautiful people they are) I'm glad  
that you were honest; I will try and make this one more detailed and short!  
Not promising anything though. All right, enough of me blabbing on with the  
chapter!  
The SCREAMING Picture -cheese-  
"Damn the light! Make it go away!" One spoke throwing a pillow at the  
curtain that had Morning Sunshine bursting through it.  
"Damn the wizard that made alarm clocks too!" Another shouted as they threw  
the blasted alarm clock to the wall crashing it.  
"I pity the one that sings when the sun comes out!" Everyone looked to  
Neville who was lightly humming a cheerful song. Everyone stood and jumped  
at him hitting him with pillows.  
"Ahh! I just got ready! Messing up my clothes!" Neville screamed and tried  
to get away from the black-circled-eyed people.  
Once it stopped Neville went back to his duty and singing, with groans  
and curses.  
"Well, you guys are REALLY scary when you wake up." Neville said while  
sitting down on his bed. It was a couple hours till breakfast started.  
"You should see me when I'm drunk." Dean said slightly covering his mouth.  
"I'm already scared from your morning breath. I seriously don't wanna see  
you drunk." Ron shouted chuckling; he received a blow to the head from a  
vicious pillow. Harry chuckled.  
"Oi, Harry why are you so quiet?" Semeaus lay on his stomach enjoying the  
morning's conversation. Harry shrugged and sighed.  
"No reason really, just tired still." Neville snorted and crossed his arms.  
"Liar. I saw you." Everyone looked back and forth between Neville and  
Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"You actually saw something?" Everyone sniggered. "You couldn't seem too  
take your eyes and ears off Ginny when she entered the room with Luna." Ron  
stopped laughing and looked over at Dean.  
"Man, leave my sister out of this." Ron's eyes narrowed. Ron's sister was  
an energy spark for anyone that wanted a good early ass whooping.  
"Fuck you Dean!" Neville shouted getting slightly nervous and irritated.  
Dean laughed and put a hand through his hair.  
"No thanx you, I'm all for the ladies. But if I ever turn, you will be my  
first call." Dean winked at Neville and saw him slightly blush. "Please,  
don't call no time soon." Neville said while scooting over a little since  
his bed was closer to Dean's.  
"Shut-up you two, I wanna hear about the secret Mr. Potter is hiding."  
Semeaus looked back at Neville urging him to go on with the conversation.  
"Oh yeah, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Harry was  
having a real nice conversation with a certain 6th year. Laughing at ALL  
her jokes, finishing each other sentences, quite a bit more. But I don't  
want to bother you with the rest. What was her name Harry?" Everyone looked  
to Harry eager to know who the girl was.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Neville Longbottom?" Harry said  
while keeping a poker smile upon his face. Don't get him wrong, he liked  
the new Neville but damn.  
"Don't try and change the subject Potter. Not forgetting to mention. Cho  
sure was staring down a brother. Not me of course, way out of her league.  
But Harry, her eyes kept flickering back to you." Dean said in a  
remembering kind of voice. Harry looked around the room.  
"What is this? Interrogate Harry Potter Day? Ron, Semeaus? Anything you  
wanna add?" They both shook their heads. Ron didn't want to mention the  
girl he talked about on his way to Hogwarts. Harry might not be too happy  
about him mentioning her.  
"Well, her name was Tina, it must know. So what? We talked, I talk to  
Hermione, and no one has ever suspected anything." Harry looked around.  
Semeaus snorted.  
"Harry, everyone knows that's Ron's woman. Of course we don't suspect  
anything." Ron turned red and crossed his arms and mumbled something, not  
wanting them to hear.  
"He's got a point their Harry." Dean sighed. Harry knew better than to  
bring up Hermione in situations like that. Ron was still in denial that he  
didn't like her. It was a shame really but it wasn't anything Harry or  
anyone else could do about it.  
"Listen, Dean, Neville, Semeaus, NOTHING is happening between me and Tina.  
Honestly I don't even like anyone in Gryffindor." Everyone's ears perked up  
at this. Harry had to ask himself that question. Who did he really like?  
"Well Harry my boy, were finally getting somewhere!" Semeaus shouted  
sitting up in his bed clapping. Harry rolled his eyes. ~I just keep getting  
myself into shit! ~ Ron looked at Harry a little hurt. He never told him  
that before. Plus Ron considered Harry as a brother he was supposed to tell  
him stuff. No matter what the cause was. He could take it.at least he  
thought he could.  
"Well, didn't you hear the bell ring? I think breakfast is about to start."  
Harry hopped up and sprung for the boy's bathroom. Semeaus jumped up and  
blocked Harry from entering.  
"Oh no you don't! Your not getting off that easily Harry me boy!" Harry  
sighed and crossed his arms looking real tired with this conversation.  
"No, let him go Semeaus. If Harry doesn't want to discuss with us personal  
matters. Then so be it. You can't force Potter into saying something he  
doesn't want to say now can we?" Neville raised an eyebrow and stood. "Off  
to the Great Hall I am. See you later." Everyone's eyes followed Neville as  
he walked out of the room.  
"Alrighty then. Neville surely has found his balls over the summer." Dean  
sniggered when Neville disappeared.  
  
Today was a Friday. That meant double the fun for Potions, scary Divi.  
with P. Tre. , and Hagrid. So basically the Slytherins were with Gyffindors  
all day. Oh what unspeakable joy Harry had! Harry just wish that Felicia  
was here with him. Hermione and Ron were always together trying to figure  
out their feelings for each other, good luck to that. Then Neville seemed  
to be on his case lately. Tina was cool but every time they decided to be  
somewhere Cho surprisingly was right there. Harry could have sworn the girl  
blended in with the trees.  
While Harry ate in the Great Hall it was lunch, and P. Tre.'s class had  
already passed by. He thanked the heavens that he got by with his life  
today. Harry wondered why couldn't he die with natural causes? ~Really, I  
mean, on my deathbed, nice suit on, perfect. Not scars and pieces missing.  
~ Harry wanted to ask that question but thought better of it. He wouldn't  
hear the last of it. It probably would be an out rage that Harry Potter  
died of natural causes, at least to her that is.  
'Well, here comes the mail!" Ron looked up and saw Hedwig, his crazy 'ol  
owl, and Crookshanks. Ron was surprised when mail dropped in Harry's plate.  
Sirius hadn't been heard from for a while and Lupin was away on business.  
"Hey mate, you got mail!" Harry shook his head from his thoughts and looked  
to the side of him. He never got mail, well he did but it was around the  
months when Remus and Sirius were free. This was odd.  
"Go on Harry open it!" Hermione looked up from the book she was studying.  
She wondered if everything was all right with the others.  
"Here we go." Looked at the address, nothing but the words ~To Mr. Harry  
Potter at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry~ Ron raised an eyebrow and tried  
to look over Harry's shoulder when he opened the letter.  
Harry couldn't believe it. How in the world was she able to do it? It  
really confused Harry to no end. So he decided to read the letter  
Dr. Mr. Harry Potter,  
Whatsup? Listen you are confused to no end. I suspected that. I know that  
you already know father doesn't like me sending wizard mail. I don't why  
something about forgetting who I am. Rubbish! Anyways, everything's going  
fine so far so don't worry. I will be there according to date. But.I'm not  
so sure about time. I just might make an entrance at Hogwarts.without the  
falling flat on my face. That would be really embarrassing. Anyways let me  
stop talking. I know your really eager to get back to class so don't let my  
letter bring down your happiness. Oh and tell the sexy potions master I  
will be seeing him later. Chow!  
-Your lovely, beautiful, eloquent, but not conceited Friend- Felicia  
P.S: Watch out for the package attached to this letter. If I was you.let  
someone else open it. But 9 times out of 10 you won't. Oh and cover your  
ears. Friendly reminder!  
Harry looked to the purple package that was attached. It was shaped like  
a letter but bigger. Hermione and Ron looked at it also, wondering if it  
might explode.  
"Harry what did the letter say?" Ron scooted closer to the table so that  
only Hermione and Harry could hear it. "Is it from Snuffles and Remus?"  
Harry shook his head and sighed. ~Just open it Potter what's the worst that  
could happen? ~ ~Shit! A lot worst, especially knowing a psycho like  
Felicia~  
"Harry, should we talk to the Headmaster about it. I mean the look upon  
your face is temptation yet scared. What's going on?" Hermione was really  
irritated. Harry hasn't even spoken a word since he read the letter.  
"Nothing, It's nothing. Not that important Hermione. Just from my friend.  
I'm going to open it now."  
Harry sighed with an agreement inside his head and pulled out the dark  
purple silken strings. Ron and a couple other people looked at the letter  
suspiciously. But to Harry's likeness not a crowd. He just hoped that Draco  
wasn't looking right now. Plus hoping that this letter wasn't going to be  
embarrassing. Boy was Harry wrong.  
When he opened the letter screams erupted from it. It sounded like a  
scream of girls, a LOT of girls. Harry covered his ears ~She warned me! ~  
and blinked. Hey, those sound familiar. Hey.it couldn't be. Harry quickly  
pulled out the letter.but it wasn't a letter. It was a picture. A picture  
with Felicia's family. Every girl Harry met from her family.  
All of the girls where at least 14 and 17. He couldn't believe Felicia  
stole the camera from her Dad's office. He got that because that's what it  
said on the back of the picture.  
Hey, you finally opened it! What did it take you? 5 hours are 30 minutes?  
Ahh it doesn't matter anyway. I stole that camera from my dad's office. He  
doesn't know so don't tell! Oh and beware. This isn't the only sick and  
embarrassing thing they came up with.  
The picture had them lined in rows, all with the color green on. The  
screams became more and more clearer. The screams sounded like they were  
saying WE LOVE YOU HARRY! WE MISS YOU HARRY! And mostly AAAHHH! Alana and  
Alexandria where holding a banner that had Harry Potter. Others where  
running all over everywhere, jumping up and down screaming. He surprisingly  
saw Felicia. She was sitting there she smiled then she rolled her eyes  
slightly mouthing 'I don't know these people!' Wearing the shirt that Harry  
gave her and FINALLY putting her hair into a ponytail. He was surely going  
to kick her ass when he saw her.  
  
When Hermione took the letter placing a Silencing Charm over it. Every  
one sighed with pleasure. Everyone groaned and moan there heads slightly  
ringing. Hermione laughed when she saw the picture. She couldn't believe  
it. Whoever done it was good with spells. A picture's sound shouldn't last  
that long with that much activity. Should have gone away in 1-minute tops.  
"Hey! I wanna see!" Ron whined and snatched it out of Hermione's hand. Ron  
burst out laughing and passed it on.  
"Hey! It's not that funny!" Harry shouted. Buy the end of the lunch period;  
he was sure that the whole Gryffindor table would see the picture. Harry  
tried to take it out of Semeaus's hand but didn't succeed.  
"Babes! A lot of babes in this picture!" Harry snorted. He just didn't  
know, they all had their way of irking him when NOT needed. Persistent  
girls they were. "You know all of them Harry? You must've got fucked plenty  
of times over the summer!" Dean crossed his arms wishing he were Harry.  
"What? Are you mad?!? Wouldn't touched those girls if ol' Voldie wanted to  
talk to have tea and crumpets." Every body got used to Harry calling  
Voldemort Voldie, hey first step to everything. Hermione looked over to  
Harry and thought about something.  
"Who are they?" Harry sighed. "Hermione, they are my friends family. Well  
at least the girls my age family. Remember the one I told you about. Her  
family isn't coming. Thank Merlin, but she is. She's right here in the  
picture." Harry pointed her out in the picture. Everyone looked at her.  
Sitting down she looked about 5'6, she was sized perfectly not small and  
not big and a tattoo was seen on her ankle. Coconut colored hair and light  
brown eyes. Piercing you saw was a small diamond in her nose and up and  
down her ear. But it wasn't freakishly pierced.  
"That's her?" Harry nodded. ~Just wait till you see her in person. You will  
be amazed. ~ He hated the way her talked about Felicia. It seemed as if he  
and her were a couple. But it wasn't like that. Although she was his first,  
his first kiss amongst other things. Felicia made it clear that she didn't  
want to be with him, and vice versa. Plus she said ~the boy who won't  
fucking die has to many problems! ~ Well at least she was telling the  
truth.  
"Well Hello Potter. Seems that you have finally formed your fan club."  
Hope you like this chapter.  
Ancient Galaxy- I hope this was long enough.if you want it longer, say  
so. I am at you service. I thank you soo much for reviewing my story and  
being honest. Means a lot.  
Berri516- I also thank you for reviewing my chapter. I agree with you.  
Harry having to put up with Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley must be a damn  
hassle. So if you put a psycho in the mix, your entire problems will melt  
away. Or just bring around more problems.  
Review please when you're done PWEEAASSEE. 


	3. Finally

Howdy Ho! This is another chapter Ladies (no gentlemen have reviewed!) I  
want to thank everyone that has reviewed this. It wouldn't have been the  
story it is without y'all. Anyways, enough with my useless talking on with  
the story!  
Oh just incase the 'anonymous happy person' decides to read this chapter.  
It's dedicated to you!  
:: = Other's thoughts  
~~ = Harry's Thoughts  
"" = Speaking  
Cinderella: *giggles* Harry Potter and it's characters doesn't belong to  
passionate-kisses. What kind of name is that?  
Velma: Doesn't matter. It's hers. Even if it is a little freaky.  
Cinderella: And shaky.  
P.K: Shut-up! Go read a book and find a slipper! On with this chapter:  
One Week Tops: Finally  
  
"Well Hello Potter. Seems that you have finally formed your fan club."  
Harry popped out of his thoughts and looked up to see the famous (AN: and  
sexy!) Draco Malfoy.  
"Seems I have, would you like to join?" ~Where the fuck that come from? ~  
Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow  
"Oh and if I did Potter what would we do?" Harry had to stop himself from  
biting his lip but all he did was lean back into his chair and smile  
sexily.  
"You would get a 1st members joining pack." Almost everyone around the  
Great Hall became quiet. Hermione had an amused look in her face. Ron just  
felt like beating the shit out of Malfoy. But what got to Ron was Harry  
flirting with ferret-face?  
"Really now? What comes with this 1st members joining pack?" Harry flashed  
that all famous make-you-melt smile and stood from his chair. He walked  
over to Malfoy and stood behind him slightly whispering in his ear.  
"Now Malfoy we couldn't perform such an act in front of Hogwarts." Draco  
shivered from just the word perform. He hell everyone couldn't believe how  
Potter was acting. Cho narrowed her eyes toward the little scene between  
Harry and Draco wondering what Harry said in his ear.  
Harry blinked a little bit trying to what seemed like a trance. He was  
trying to get out of but couldn't for some strange reason. Draco kind of  
sniggered at Harry's little act but he knew that seductiveness was his gig,  
not Harry's.  
"Potter, if you didn't know. I work very well in front of an audience."  
Harry breathed a stifled laugh and waved his hand and crossed his arms.  
"But you know Malfoy. You wouldn't do well," Draco turned around he was  
almost lips to lips with Harry. He could feel Harry's hot strawberry  
scented breath caress his face. Draco stopped from closing his eyes and  
getting lost. But mentally scolded himself getting caught like that.  
"I think I would do fine in your little club Potter. So why would you say a  
thing like that?" Harry was getting confused. Did Draco really want to  
join? Wait when the hell he forms a fan club? ~When the hell I start I  
start calling Malfoy, Draco? This is getting too damn freaky. I'm starting  
to wonder if we are really talking about a fan club. ~ Harry couldn't stop  
himself from saying what came out of his mouth.  
"Because Malfoy, your horrible at sucking," Hermione almost fell out of her  
seat. Ron just died. Hogwarts officially had become quiet. "Sucking up  
that is." Harry tried his best to will his body to walk straight out of the  
Great Hall and up to his dormitory. But he couldn't seem to do it.  
"Potter, don't judge what you haven't tried." ~NOPE! Where definitely not  
talking about a fan club. ~ Harry nearly choked on his tongue. For some  
strange reasons the words that Maldrafoyco ~Fuck it! It's Draco now! ~  
spoke make him shiver.  
"Alright that's enough! Harry its time that we go!" Hermione jumped up and  
hauled Harry from the spot that he was rooted too. Ron gave Malfoy an imma-  
beat-the-shit-out-of-you-one-day look before he followed the hour glassed  
shaped and green-eyed friends.  
  
In the middle of the hallway Hermione stopped Harry and put distance  
between the two of them. Harry put a hand through his hair coolly and  
sighed. Ron caught up with the two and crossed his arms.  
"Harry the hell was that?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time. Harry  
just laughed and sighed as if remembering an old memory.  
"What? That thing with Dra-Malfoy?" Harry had to catch himself. The thing  
was that Harry wasn't Harry ~Holy hell, now I'm confused. ~ Hermione nodded  
her head eagerly. : Was Harry playing dumb? Or did he really just do that a  
few minutes ago? :  
"What do you think Harry?" Ron barked at Harry. Harry snapped his head  
toward red head. He closed his eyes and counted to 2. That's as far as his  
mind would let him.  
"That thing with Malfoy? Oh that was just a friendly conversation."  
Hermione chuckled and 4 pairs of eyes looked over to her. "More like a  
heated conversation Harry." Ron opened his mouth to say something in  
response till the bell rang. Just letting them know that Lunch was indeed  
over.  
Harry shook his head and putting a hand over his forehead. "Ron? Hermione?"  
He said with a voice as if he had just wakened up. Ron raised an eye and  
walked over to Harry.  
"You okay?" Hermione says softly walking over to help Ron. Harry nodded and  
stood tall regretting it.  
"Shit! Oh, sorry yeah I'm fine." Harry stood and started wobbling to  
Potions. ~Damn! I have double potions. Please oh please don't let me be  
paired with Draco. ~  
  
Harry walked into the room and it became hush quiet. Everyone looked at  
him. If he was mistaken the Slytherins gave him a smile, and not one you  
give to grandma. Harry groaned and staggered over to his chair by Hermione.  
Hermione patted him on his back for sympathy and shook her head. : Poor  
Harry, something's wrong he acted as if nothing in the world bothered him  
and then the next minute he's bending over with a headache as big as an  
apple. Books could solve this.: Hermione's thoughts where shaken when came  
Snape bursting through the door.  
"Today you will be paired.to fight. This is not a duel; it will be used  
with potions. So that means that you will be partnered. " Snape looked  
around the room. Hermione looked at Ron and winked. Ron murmured and  
blushed. Pansy blew a kiss to Draco; all Draco did was sneer toward her.  
Harry was in too much pain to even lift his head off the table. ~Snape I  
will kill you if you even think about pairing me with a Slytherin! ~  
Sweeping across the class Snape began the killings.  
"Neville you will be with.Millicent. Zabini you will be with.Granger.  
Weasley you will be paired with.Pansy. Draco, to teach some who rather not  
pay attention you will be paired with (AN: none other than) Potter." Snape  
smirked and looked at Draco with one of those smiles, like an inside joke.  
Harry rolled his eyes and sucked in air. Snape then started the rest of the  
list. Hermione just patted his arm telling him to hold on.  
"What are you waiting for? Start pairing off." Everyone started rising from  
his or her seats grumbling. Harry passed Neville and sworn he heard him say  
"Don't get you in trouble Harry."  
Harry's head whipped around and glanced at Neville. ~ What the hell? Shit I  
can't wait until Felicia gets here. ~ Harry brightened up thinking about  
his best friend coming but his sun started to set when he took his seat  
right next to Draco.  
"Well Potter. I hope you can contain yourself in a classroom." Draco  
smirked and put a hand through his hair. Harry could feel the sudden  
queasiness washing over him and couldn't stop it.  
"I don't know Malfoy. This table looks delectable." Harry sexily leaned on  
the table letting his eyes be on Snape but ears (AN: say slow) all on  
Draco. Sliver eyes almost popped out and landed on the delicious table. He  
couldn't believe this. Was Harry fucking around? :Now doesn't that sound  
nice?: Or was Harry letting true colors show? : Fuck it! I just enjoy this  
side of him:  
"Sorry to upset you Potter but.I don't enjoy bruises in some spots." Harry  
mumbled a laugh and sat up so that Draco could hear his words nice and  
clear.  
"Who said that you would be the one with the bruises?" Draco turned toward  
Harry and met his green eyes.  
"Potter, Draco, you two will be doing a potion based on nothing but attack  
and defenses. So I suggest that you ask the librarian some tips." He  
snapped his head back to his class and made them shiver with the word.  
"Begin."  
Draco slid a book from his pile of books and notes while Harry walked  
over to pick up the vials they would be using. Harry walked to a certain  
table to pick up his vials when Neville came up picking up his and  
Millicents'.  
"Well I wish you luck Harry. I hope you and Draco can handle each  
other's company." Harry looked up and smiled almost making Neville quiver.  
"Thank you Neville. I appreciate that a fellow student cares about my  
safety. But you shouldn't worry about me. Malfoy is the one you should  
worry about." Harry had a glint in his eye that made Neville want to ask  
what that meant but couldn't because Harry walked away.  
"Potter, will you take attack or defense? It would make no sense if both of  
us did research on both of them." Draco pulled out a quill and began  
writing down some areas that Snape written on the board.  
"I don't know Malfoy, I always like a challenge but I'm not so sure that I  
could keep it up. If you know what I mean." Draco sighed and looked toward  
him. Harry just kept a smug refreshing look on his face.  
"What are you getting at Potter? One minute your to shy to admit you have a  
dick then the next your ready to fuck on a table." Harry cocked his head to  
the left and rolled his eyes as if not liking the words that Draco used.  
"I'm sorry Draco if you're uncomfortable being around me and my multi-  
personalities. Plus I never openly admitted that I would like to fuck on a  
table. You switched my words around, ALL the way around." Harry turned and  
could feel the wave washing over him again. He shook his head and felt wave  
after wave washing over him. ~Damn, something is truly wrong with me. ~  
Harry straightened his back and closed his eyes trying to concentrate.  
"Potter, what the hell is wrong with you?" Draco looked at the untamable  
raven-haired boy with a curious look.  
"I wish I could answer that question." Harry snapped his eyes open and the  
waves disappeared. He looked at Draco and blushed.  
"I swear." Draco whispered to himself and rolled his eyes.  
"Potter you take defense and I'll take attacks." Harry nodded vigorously  
and looked around the classroom not wanting to meet eyes with Draco. Harry  
gathered his things and walked out the classroom without a second thought  
when the bell rang. He waited for Hermione and Ron outside of Potions.  
  
"Hello class. If your wondering why Hagrid is not here it's because he's  
out on.business we shall say. Don't worry your precious C.o.M.C (Care of  
Magical Creatures) will be back within a week. But let's not waste time on  
that. I do not know you and would like to get to know you,"  
"If I'm correct today we have Slytherins and Gryffindors today." Everyone  
nodded. This teacher was about 5'13 long bright blue hair, warm blue eyes,  
nice red freckles upon her face, her shape was a model, plain and simple.  
The boys (at least some of them) couldn't keep their eyes off her and  
some of the girls. Hermione looked the woman up and down trying to figure  
out who she was but couldn't place it.  
"Now that that's settle could you all please stand and introduce yourself  
as I call off names," Everyone well some secretly wish she wouldn't call on  
them first but it was nothing they could do about it.  
"Ronald Weasley." She looked up and scanned the crowd.  
"Stand-up mate!" Dean shouted across the class. He threw a glare and stood  
up.  
"Um, names.wait you know that.I come from a family of 5 including me 6." He  
looked up to the sky as if it had answers.  
"Yeah, he comes from the family of that sexy-assed Ginny." Every cat called  
her (boys) and Ron turned red. Ron turned was ready to push everyone out of  
the way to find out who called that but the teacher stopped him.  
"Now now, class. There will be none of that. Please continue Ronald." He  
nodded and proceeded.  
"Hermione and Harry are my best friends and that's all I can think of." She  
nodded and let him sit. Ron sighed a relief and looked around the class  
wondering who said that.  
"Next we have, Blaise Zabinni." He stood with the quickness and flashed a  
smile to the girls of Gryffindor. "Conceited bastard." Someone coughed and  
they broke out into laughter. He rolled his eyes and waved it off.  
"17 yrs old, I love the ladies.and the mix if you feel where I'm coming  
from. 5'8, Draco is my best friend, my favorite food is pizza and my  
favorite candy is chocolate.because it will always melt in your mouth and  
not in your hand." The Slytherins sniggered and he sat down. The teacher  
sighed (laughing to herself) and went down the list, when he came upon.  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione flattened out her skirt and stood. She sighed  
and smiled sweetly to the teacher.  
"17 of course, I likes to read, I am muggleborn, my favorite candy is  
Recess muggle food, and my favorite drink is butterbeer."  
"Hit me sometime Hermione, you bring the peanut butter I bring the  
chocolate we could have a WHOLE lot of fun.I don't discriminate!" Zabinni  
hollered and people started laughing. She blushed and plopped her head on  
the table feeling embarrassed. :This class is too wild: The teacher reached  
the bottom of the list and found to familiar names. Two names everyone  
knows. She looked up and placed the names with the students.  
"Draco Malfoy" Slytherins started beating on the desk and yelled "Draco!"  
He stood taking his time not really caring about how short the time period  
is.  
"We have already established that everyone is the same age, Luicious Malfoy  
my father, and I have to agree with Zabinni here. I don't discriminate  
either." Draco flashed Harry a smile and Harry raised an eyebrow. Everyone  
felt the vibe in the class and started to whistle.  
"Dang! Well we have one more person Harry Potter but I think that we can do  
him next time. When you come back here, we will be opening our books to the  
first chapter and begin a first hands on lesson." She winked to everyone  
and the bell rang.  
Harry, Hermione and Ron walked back up to the dormitories.  
"This was a fast week." Ron said while sitting on the couch facing his  
green-eyed friend.  
"Yeah I have to agree." Harry smiled and remembered what was happening that  
coming Monday.  
"What about you Harry? Was it fast for you?" They looked at him awaiting  
his answer.  
"Not fast enough." Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged their  
shoulders. They knew he was waiting for his over-the-summer friend Felicia  
and they couldn't wait to meet her. Harry just knew that they would be  
surprised in every way when they meet Felicia.  
The weekend for the undividable group was wonderful. They took a trip to  
Homsedge and played a couple tricks (only when Dean and Semeaus convinced  
them) on some fellow students.  
Without them remembering Monday snuck up on them. They didn't want their  
weekend to go away yet. After all it was the first week of school and those  
where the best.  
It was breakfast when Dumbledore made an announcement.  
"Students and Faculty we have a couple students that are late this year and  
we would like you to welcome them. Now we all have been through this and  
some of them are very shy. So please welcome them and treat them as though  
they are family. Please enter." Two Prefects opened the door and let about  
5 students in. Harry's eyes scanned over the six wondering if one of them  
where Felicia. He didn't know it but so where a couple other students.  
"Now please walk to the front of the school and Minerva will sort you into  
the house that you belong in. Remember this is your home away from home and  
treat it as so." He nodded to her and she began to call off names.  
"First year George Reed," He gulped and sat down on the rusty old stool.  
After a couple compliments the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" Ravenclaw broke  
out into applause and so did the rest of the Hall.  
"6th year Courtnee Mount" She almost lost her footing and some giggled but  
the Hall hushed after the look Dumbledore shot them. She sat down and  
closed her eyes "Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted without even touching the  
girls' head for a second. She bounced over to her loving table and sat down  
with the applause ring her ears.  
Evita Weld, 5th year, became a Gryffindor. Kevin Smith 2nd year became a  
Ravenclaw.  
"Cam Killings" A girl with knee-length red hair, cold black eyes and pale  
skinned approached the stool and hat. The Slytherins looked to the girl,  
she might seem scary but she was a goddess a dark goddess.  
"Slytherin!" The hat shrieked and she smiled an ice cold shivering smile.  
They clapped and just started being plain rowdy. She walked over and took  
a seat by the popular group.  
Harry sighed seeing the last of them. ~When I see that girl I will make  
sure to kick her ass. ~ Minerva looked to Dumbledore and he nodded. She  
pulled out her wand to make the stool and hat be replaced to the place it  
belonged.  
Everyone started talking again when the door opened and entered a girl.  
Harry had his head on the table and was being shaken. He groaned and told  
them to sod off. Dumbledore smiled and stood.  
"It seems that we have another student here to join us." Minerva stopped  
her spell and turned around looking at the girl then back at the scroll. A  
named popped on it and she smiled.  
"Felicia Killings." Cam looked at her and her eyes and narrowed and her  
faced began to frown. Felicia looked around the tables and spotted Harry.  
His head popped up hearing her name and he smiled sweetly. He really wanted  
to run over their kick her ass then hug her to death.  
"Sorry I'm late Dumbledore but business with pops took longer than I  
thought. Although it was 20minutes longer than I thought but you  
understand." Dumbledore nodded to the girl and she smiled liking that he  
approved.  
Felicia looked different from her picture. She had black dyed hair, high-  
healed shoes, her diamond and ear piercing showing more than often since  
her hair was pulled back. She wore a blue above the knee skirt and a shirt  
that was another skin that read *Delicious All Over* with a strawberry  
dipped in chocolate hanging off the letter 'r'.  
"Please Felicia let the Sorting Hat choose your house and you can start  
your day." Felicia nodded and nodded a hello to the Professor and took her  
seat. Her eyes caught Cam's and she rolled her eyes crossing her legs.  
"Hmmm.something that's unusual. A second Killings in one day. But  
something's different. You are different than the 1st Killings. You are the  
opposite. So it better be Gryffindor!"  
The shouted and clapped her over and the Hall did too, but not more than  
Harry did. Cam's eyes narrowed turning even more ice cold (if possible)  
watching Felicia take her seat. Everyone welcomed the girl patting her on  
the back and letting her take a seat right next to Hermione.  
"Welcome to my home." Harry spoke with an eyes leaking joy.  
"Harry if you smile any longer it will stay like that." She mumbled as  
Dumbledore spoke more about having a great meal and enjoy the new students  
and enjoy the start of a new week.  
"Hello, My names Hermione, this is Ron. The three over there drooling are  
Dean, Semeaus, and Neville." She blew a kiss and they blushed, but Dean  
pretended to catch it and fall over from it. She laughed and looked over to  
the table, the teacher's table.  
"Where's the delicious teacher I asked you to give my greetings too?" Harry  
rolled his eyes and pointed to him. She caught his eyes before anything and  
shook her head.  
"Too delicious for me." She whispered as if seeing the best looking man on  
earth.  
"If you don't mind me asking.who are you talking about?" Hermione swept  
over the teachers table and back to Felicia.  
"No mind. Snape is who." Everyone died when she spoke. She burst out  
laughing and so did Harry.  
"Excuse me are you serious? Greasy Potions Masters Snape?" Ron piped up  
after reviving himself.  
"Hey! You don't know if he's greasy are not if you haven't put your hands  
through it first." Everyone shook their head telling her they wouldn't even  
go that far. She huffed and crossed her arms.  
"Hey Felicia, may I ask you a question?" Neville looked at her and over to  
the Slytherins table.  
"Sure, you can ask me another one." She smiled and crossed her legs again  
piling her plate to the top with French fries.  
"Is Cam Killings your sister?" She stopped and crossed her arms again.  
Harry listened too wondering if that was her sister or not.  
"That bitch ain't my sister! But to be for real. On my father's side she  
is. That's the reason the Queen of Death has MY last name." Neville nodded  
and Felicia threw a death glare toward Cam. She hit it back with the same  
back sending them both to turn around disgusting.  
"Big sacrifice a rat for make-up." Felicia mumbled to herself before  
standing up when the bell rang. People passed her and smiled and she made  
some boys (and girls) blush when she waved back.  
"This will be fun." She sighed and started walking along Harry beginning  
her day.  
Review Review Please Review!! If you would like to give me some ideas or  
anything just put it in the review!!  
Ancient Galaxy: The milk and cookies where great and I'm glad that you  
liked the last chapter. If you liked that one you will love this one!  
A.H.P (Anonymous happy person): This time you should not be disappointed!  
If you still are.I will try my best to make you happy or even happier.  
After this entire chapter was dedicated to you!  
Megs: I emailed you so you know I thank you for review and I thank you  
again! Review for this one and you will make me happy (  
Beri516: I sorry I didn't update soon but I was waiting for your review!  
I'm glad you liked it and Felicia will be a great chapter. She will only  
bring out the secrets in everyone.and boy will there be secrets. 


	4. I Dare Chronicles

Of course another chapter for my lovely reviewers. I hope yawls enjoy it  
and here we go! Warning. These chapters get a bit, oh holy hell this  
chapter gets plain damn freaky. Read on!  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Semeaus, Neville, Dean and Felicia walked to  
Transfiguration. Felicia hadn't exactly gotten her schedule yet so she  
decided to hang around the group until then.  
"So, I'm new here and I should be pampered. Or at least have some kind of  
special treatment" Hermione snorted and Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"What kind of treatment would you want?" Harry asked he couldn't help but  
too. Felicia smirked wickedly and flicked a hand through her hair.  
"I don't know. Have some fun. A couple one night stands, getting totally  
wasted, getting some secrets out into the open, more one night stands." Ron  
was laughing his ass off and Hermione was blushing red. How could she talk  
about sex so openly? Neville had another glint in his eye that said he felt  
the same way Felicia did. She would have to talk about that in later  
matters.  
"Hey you come off as the horny type Felicia." Semeaus said while turning  
the corner their classroom only down the hallway.  
"Not horny at all. But you know you could find out Semeaus," She walked  
behind him and whispered something into his ear. Semeaus shivered and  
blushed redder than a tomato. Harry shook his head. Felicia was an open  
freak plain and simple. She didn't care what people thought.  
"Felicia!" Hermione shrieked and hauled her off Semeaus she still  
whispering into his ear. Felicia laughed evilly and Semeaus shouted "Hey  
she wasn't done yet!"  
"Harry where did you find her?" Dean was walking beside Harry his hands in  
his pockets.  
"She was the one that found me. She flirted with my cousin and left him  
HARD!" He laughed and remembered the day. Dudley was in his room all day  
and night.  
"Seriously!" Ron barked quietly.  
"Yes, for some reason when she saw me pass behind Dudley.she wouldn't leave  
me alone. Knocking on the door everyday asking for me. Actually coming over  
and having dinner with the Dursleys, the whole nine yards. Scary, then she  
started to grow on me. Ever since then she has been my best friend outside  
the Wizarding world." Neville looked up to and over to Felicia. He had a  
plan and Felicia would help him through. Nobody saw this look in his eye  
except Semeaus and Ron who moved out of his way.  
  
Felicia and Hermione waited for the rest of them slacking behind.  
"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Felicia shouted and laughed when a ghost  
that passed by hushed her. Hermione leaned against the wall unlike her but  
couldn't help it. Felicia made you want to become a bad girl. She scowled  
herself and stood properly and dusted off her robes.  
"Were coming!" Harry shouted and was shushed by the same ghost. The ghost  
shook his head and started muttering about kids today. The rest of them  
caught up and walked through the door.  
  
Now for some reason they seemed like a group of bad assed people who  
shouldn't be fucked with. The bad asses leading them were Felicia and  
Harry, Ron and Hermione in the back of them looking around and smiling  
seductively, Dean and Semeaus looking like professional models with them  
smirking and winking at some of the girls. Neville in the back bringing up  
the rear. He alone looked liked he shouldn't be fucked with. The look on  
his face and the way he moved. DAMN! Everyone couldn't help but stare.  
They took their seats and then there rivals walked in.  
  
Draco looked like a god and next to him was the goddess of darkness Cam.  
Blaise and Pansy was behind them even though she didn't want the bitch to  
be next to what was hers she didn't show it. She flipped her hair and  
walked. Crabbe and Goyle were on the outsides seeming to protect the group  
while Terri was behind walking like a playa. All of them stared at Felicia,  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Semeaus, and Dean with a y'all-can't-fuck-  
with-us look. Felicia replied back with we-will-see-. The classroom was  
stunned and couldn't do anything.  
"What is this? Battle of the groups?" Someone shouted from the far back.  
Everyone laughed the air seemed to be cheerful and sexy. Everyone could  
feel it. Harry just hopped his spells didn't come back anytime soon. But a  
light inside him flicked and wished it did.  
Class wasn't to start for another 10 minutes so everyone wanted to make the  
best of it.  
"Who's up for a shag right now?" Felicia busted out she thought she  
thought it honestly.  
A chorus of MES!! Erupted from the nice sized classroom.  
"Always knew you where a slut." Cam crossed her legs and leaned back into  
her chair. Felicia snapped her neck to Cam and narrowed her eyes but kept  
her cool.  
"Not a slut a freak. So don't confuse the two." Cam snorted and Felicia  
rolled her eyes and turned around facing her fully. Both groups where  
separated by tables and rows. Thought people didn't think that enough.  
"You shouldn't mess with them Cam. That whole group over there is kinda  
feisty. Isn't that right Potter?" Harry was thrown off by hearing his name.  
Felicia had an amused look into her eyes wondering what he meant. Then  
something clicked. : SHIT! It must be happening already: She really thought  
to herself this time.  
Harry could feel the wave flowing over him. Instead this wave was nice and  
hot. It started to make him tingle all over. Harry tried to keep control  
over it but it wouldn't work. Then it stopped. ~Hey this times it maybe  
gone! ~  
"Never feisty by myself Draco, you know that." ~Nope, it's not DAMN! ~ Ron  
and Hermione sighed and their heads fell to the table. : Not again Harry:  
Ron though and so did Hermione. They would have to bring him aside and talk  
to him later. There was no point in stopping him now.  
Draco raised an eyebrow elegantly and smiled liked an arrogant bastard he  
was. Cam chuckled. "Wow Potter people told me you where so so openly," She  
then nodded her head as if thinking about something (second person to do  
that in this story) and snapped her fingers "You must've got it from the  
famous freaky Felicia." The Slytherins chuckled and patted Cam on the back  
for the comeback.  
"Now I can't take all the credit after all you taught be everything there  
is to know." Felicia started making movements with her fist and head going  
back and forth. Everybody was banging on the desk and hollering.  
"Hey, were are suppose to be civilized people. Lets show Miss Felicia and  
Cam Killings what game we play to greet new students." Semeaus hollered.  
Blaise stood and hopped onto a table.  
"We will be getting detention for this game so if your to much of a bitch  
to take it, them I suggest you leave." Several people looked around and  
started questioning each other with looks. But nobody left.  
"Would someone lock the doors please?" Cam and Felicia eyed each other and  
took out their wands at the same time they're words on key and the doors  
locked with a bang.  
"Nicely done. Now Draco if you would do the honors to explaining to the New  
Ones."  
"It would be an honor." Draco stood from his seat and walked flawlessly  
over to the table by Blaise. Harry couldn't catch himself but he was  
staring straight at Draco's nice arse. Felicia raised an eyebrow curious  
what this game was and how much trouble it would get her into.  
"Alright, this is how it goes. Please keep up I'm not repeating anything  
twice. I only repeat things went I'm.occupied by other things," Draco eyes  
snapped to Harry and game him a glance over. Harry started shivering under  
his gaze.  
"This game my dear Killings is 'I Dare.' It's mostly a muggle game but with  
wizard twist, its quite fun really. All you have to do is dare someone. But  
it has to involve a teacher or a student or both if you want. If this  
person is a friend she/he has to be the same sex. If it's a teacher.make  
sure he/she is sexy for your benefit only. Now as far as students go, only  
your grade we don't want 2nd years fucking up this little game we made. But  
see there is no truth dares into this game. We really don't give a damn if  
you have a crush on me or Potter." Harry grinned and flicked Draco off. He  
raised an eyebrow as if question When? Felicia chuckled then nodded and  
thought for a while. She stood and hopped on the desk and crossed her legs  
"Let me get this straight. If Harry here bets me to suck off Snape. I have  
to do it." Everyone made a repulse type noise squealing some asking "Dirty  
Images Dirty Images! MOMMY!!" Draco shuddered at the though but he nodded.  
"Yes, right."  
"If I don't do it?" Felicia knew there was a catch. There always is.  
"You have to fuck the person that gave you the dare." Felicia laughed.  
"Were there goes my one night stands. Who knew they would be so easy?"  
Harry sniggered and leaned back into his chair waiting for the game to  
begin. Ron turned red as well Hermione hoping they left the class when they  
had the chance.  
"Let it be known. This is the first thing Gryffindors and Slytherins have  
agreed on." Blaise announced while the Slytherins screamed "AND THE ONLY!"  
Gryffindors clapped to that.  
"Lets get this started then." Pansy said while looking around the classroom  
wondering whom her first victim would be. Draco conjured up a black pimp  
hat G&S written over it in sliver letters. Everyone names were in it and  
Draco put his hand in it moving the pieces of paper around.  
"Now, Semeaus since you decided to get this game started. We will let you  
pick the first name."  
"How nice of you." Semeaus sighed and looked up. His hand brought up one  
piece of white paper with a long name written over it. He opened it and  
laughed.  
"My lady it is unfortunate to pick your name but Hermione would you chooses  
a friend or teacher." Her eyes widen and her head popped up with the  
quickness. Harry bit his lip to hide his laughter. Ron knew she couldn't  
pick him but he wondered what girl she would pick.  
"Um.um.Lave.. no. Um...Felicia.yeah Felicia is who I pick." Felicia hopped  
off the desk and walked to the front of the room fingering Hermione to come  
to her. Everyone eyes and ears were on the three of them wondering what the  
hell Semeaus had planned for them  
"My lovely ladies, I plan for you two to make-out in front of the class. I  
will tell the two of you when too stop." Hermione turned redder and turned  
to Felicia whispering a sorry. Felicia shook her head and brought Hermione  
closer to her. She kissed her neck and started talking so only she could  
hear her.  
"Remember about the secrets coming out into the open?" Hermione nodded  
feeling good under Felicia's ministrations on her throat and neck.  
"Ron loves you. Love not like, and I plan for him to tell it too you."  
Hermione's breath hitched some when she reached a spot under her ear.  
Felicia grinned and her hand slid up to Hermione's thigh but not up her  
skirt.  
"How?" It came into a whisper and she leaned into Felicia's touches not  
wanting her to stop but more of Felicia telling her how to get Ron out of  
his hardheaded state. She loved the boy but he was too dense for himself  
sometimes.  
"By making him jealous. He's watching right now. Wishing he was me, but  
then again, two girls do often turn guys on." Felicia kissed up to  
Hermione's mouth and leaned forward to her lips. Hermione leaned forward  
also and so did the class with the both of them. The air in the room was  
definitely hot and no one wanted it to go away quite yet.  
Felicia and Hermione's lips finally touched and it was a heated kiss.  
Hermione brought Felicia closer to her. Their lips molding together,  
neither tongues looking nor fighting for dominance just tasting each other.  
"Lay me down." Hermione said in a hiss when she started kissing Felicia's  
neck Felicia nodded and saw the desk right behind them. She hopped Hermione  
up onto it and kissed her passionately again. She moaned when Hermione  
grabbed her ass. :Who knew Hermione was a freak too?: Felicia thought as  
Hermione brought her down on top of her. Hermione arched so her neck and  
little bit of her chest was showing because of the V in her Hogwarts top  
(specialized for the 7th years). Felicia smirked and started kissing her  
again leaving red marks. Hermione moaned and looked at Ron who was  
completely mesmerized. Semeaus and the whole class couldn't believe the  
show in front of them. It seemed like porn but no other channels and no  
clothes had been taken off yet. Hermione's hands roaming all over Felicia's  
body and her arching up into Felicia weren't helping anyone.  
Blaise nudged Semeaus a little and leaned over so his ear was close enough  
for him to hear him.  
"Shouldn't you stop it before they actually fuck?" Semeaus cocked his head  
and sighed.  
"I should shouldn't I.Oh alright." Semeaus cleared his throat. The  
classroom filled with cries of protest and some threw things at him.  
"Hey! They where only suppose to make out remember!" Felicia and Hermione  
grinned and laughed. They gave each other one final passionate kiss, broke  
apart and bowed. The class cheered some even conjured up roses and threw  
them at the two.  
Ron watched Hermione he couldn't get the look of her hot, bothered, and  
flustered out of his head. Damn, he knew a LOT of showers was in dues time.  
"Wow, now that was a performance if y'all feel like continuing give me a  
call. Now to a Slytherin um.. who should it be this time?"  
  
Now, this is y'all part in this. New reviewers and old reviewers u can be  
in this 'I Dare' game I plan to let it go 2 more chapters and back to the  
story line. So if you don't give a damn about this story at least you can  
have fun with these chapters.  
All you have to do is post your characters name, Lion or Snake, features,  
and who you would like to see get freaky! Plain and simple. Have fun with  
it.  
E-mail me or just post it in the review. 


	5. I Dare Chronicles

Apology 2 my old readers!!!:  
I am sooo friggin sorry!! I had already updated the story on AFF because  
all I had 2 do was copy and paste it and not upload it. Uploading it at  
Fanfiction.net was hard because it wouldn't let me because it is wps and  
not doc. But today I went searching around and played with it and found out  
that doc. is on my new computer. How heated I am right now...I wouldn't want  
to explain it...anyways on with the story.  
  
Hey all! Okay okay okay I know this took me tooo long for me to update but  
my computer was completely fried and my sister bought another one (did I  
mentioned I love her now?!?) But the B*t&h is going to take it with her  
when she goes back for another degree in college so mother has to buy the  
same one. It was only $500 dollars not bad eh? Well let me stop jibber  
jabbing and go on with the friggin story. Oh and I will praise everyone  
that reviewed this story at the end of this chapter.  
I Dare Chronicles #2  
Blaise walked around the classroom and let his eyes roam. Well it didn't  
last until his eyes found some 'eye candy'. He smirked and walked over to  
his lovely friend Alanna.  
"My dear lovely Alanna. I think it is you who should do the honors of  
picking our next lust filled victim." Alanna smirked wickedly and leaned  
forward so Blaise could get a nice view down her shirt. Blaise leaned into  
her and smirked.  
"Fucking tease." Alanna laughed silently and licked her lips. Blaise  
shivered. Then she replied with  
"Funny you say the word fucking." Blaise stood up straight and gave her a  
look of we-will-continue-this-conversation-later look. She raised an  
eyebrow as if agreeing and pulled out a name from the Black Pimp Hat.  
"Hmm, Blaisey-baby please do pick a friend." A shocked look passed his face  
then disappeared. He knew Alanna wouldn't be cruel and do something  
evil...would she? He mentally shook the thought from his mind and hopped onto  
the table next to his temporarily Gryffindor friend Seamus.  
"Seamus here shall do." Seamus froze as he heard his named being and  
received a slap on the back from Blaise.  
"Why you had to go and drag me into this shit?" He snapped at Blaise but so  
he could hear him only.  
"Cheer up mate! I think we can trust her." Seamus rose from his chair and  
turned around so he could see the Alanna. Her red hair stopping at her  
shoulders and the uniform that stuck to her curves had erased all thought  
from Seamus and he was completely hers.  
Alanna smiled and stood from her chair and walked seductively over to the  
front of the class. She snapped for the both of them to come to her and  
they replied happily. Blaise acted as if she had a leash and barked. The  
class laughed and Alanna shook her head with laughter knowing the boy was  
silly no matter what.  
"Stop making us wait Alanna girl tell us what the delicious and delectable  
will do doing today!" Felicia asked and the class nodded in agreement. She  
chuckled and turned to Felicia.  
"I am sorry to have y'all waiting. The delicious and delectable will be  
having a make-out session with me. Since I think that I will be caught up  
in passion dear Felicia will you tell us when to stop?" Felicia grinned and  
was about to speak when Harry interrupted.  
"No. This is one lust-filled teenager you don't want to give that job too!  
I will do it." Felicia head snapped back to Harry and flicked him off. He  
snorted and watched her bound off to hop on a table next to Draco. Draco  
looked at the girl and rolled his eyes.  
When the talking finally deceased Seamus started his 'I Dare' and moved  
her hair over her left shoulder and started putting light hot wet kissing  
along the tanned flesh. Blaise grinned at his eager friend and thought :He  
shouldn't be having all the fun: So he lifted up Alanna's chin and started  
kissing her passionately. Alanna whimpered at the attacks on the body but  
still kept herself in control. She brought herself closer and let her arms  
rest on Blaise's shoulders which made him bend down some since she was a  
little shorter than him.  
Seamus heard the sounds she made and smiled but he wanted to hear more.  
He brought his hand to rest by her un-tucked shirt. He whispered "Bad Girl"  
in her ear because it was suppose to be tucked in. Seamus's hand then  
disappeared under her shirt started caressing the skin. He enjoyed her hot  
flesh against his cold but every quickly warming hands. He started to move  
his hands up were he met a nice lace bar. Seamus lips turned into a grin  
against her neck.  
Alanna moaned at Seamus's hand and couldn't believe he was doing that.  
She then forgot about her train of thought when Blaise's peppermint tasting  
tongue moved against her lips asking for entrance. She obliged and moaned  
at the sensation. She had kissed Blaise before but damn, this was holding a  
candle and a flame. Blaise smirked inwardly and he thanked god that Alanna  
knew how to kiss or everything would have been fucked up.  
Seamus uncontrollable hands journeyed everywhere on Alanna's upper  
body. She heard a snap of fingers and turned to see Harry's hand in the  
hair with fingers that had just been snapped.  
"Switch." He simply stated and they all nodded because with mind fogged  
over with lust lost all train of thought.  
"Dominant one are we Harry?" Harry's put a cocky grin on his face and  
turned to the velvet voice that spoke.  
"Now Draco you should know that answer by now." Everyone started shushing  
the argument? between Draco and Harry.  
Alanna put her hands through Seamus hair and brought him down for a kiss  
he should never forget. Lips out-lining lips tongues searching mouths the  
kiss had steam and to-hot-too-handle written all over it. Blaise kept  
himself busing with Alanna's body and liking it very much. He let his hands  
grab her ass and caress the firm skin under his fingers. She gasped into  
the touch and that gave Seamus better access. Alanna moaned and wondered  
how many seconds would she have lost control and had her way with them. But  
she didn't get that far due to Harry's irritating voice stopping them.  
"Time... is ....just... about... up." Blaise and Seamus pulled away from Alanna.  
Rearranging her clothes Alanna found something missing...her bra. She heard a  
cough and saw it hanging from Seamus's finger. The class broke out in  
laugher. Every girls eyes widen and shook their heads laughing. The little  
sneak took it off without her feeling it. She hit him slightly but winked  
at him slapping his ass and walking back to his seat.  
"Now that was refreshing. I don't know about y'all but I really need a  
smoke." Seamus said while leaning back in his chair looking up at the  
ceiling.  
"Always the best Alanna remember that!" Blaise said while picking up the  
Black Pimp Hat. He slid it over to Seamus and sighed.  
"Your turn, have fun." Seamus shot up from his seat happy to have the hat  
in his sex-crazed hands.  
"Before we start please show some respect and clap for us. First time we  
actually gave a free show." Everyone clapped and several packs of condoms  
fell to the floor. Seamus started sorting through the stack looking for his  
favorite kind.  
"SEAMUS!" He looked up and saw a very mad Slytherin. "Can we please focus?"  
He nodded and stuff some randomly in his pockets. He cleared his throat and  
walked around the class.  
"What lucky Gryffindor shall do the honors now?" He walked up to a short  
haired brunette with girlish features and honey brown eyes you could get  
lost in. She smiled sweetly and stood straight in her chair.  
"Carolyn lovey would you pick a name from the Hat?" Carolyn nodded and  
leaned over some picking up a white sheet of silk like paper and opening it  
up.  
"Ronald Weasley." Ron almost broke his neck popping up after hearing his  
name. Who the fuck put it in their in the first place?!? He looked around  
and stood nervously feeling eyes on him and Carolyn.  
"What's my dare?" Carolyn giggled and blushed a bit.  
"Pick first silly!" She laughed and sighed wondering who would help him in  
his dare.  
"Har.." He was about to pick when he got the ugly and don't-you-even-  
fucking-dare look from none other than Draco Malfoy. He glared back but  
knew he was loosing that so he sighed and thought about someone else. Then  
Dean popped in his head.  
"Dean." Dean bit his lip and clenched his jaw. He stood and turned around  
looking toward the back and smiled at Carolyn.  
"Come here." He voice became firm and both boys stared at each other  
wondering what horror would she put the two through. Carolyn was a sweet  
girl, she couldn't think of nothing dirty for then to do could she?  
The both walked and stood beside Carolyn and waited for further  
instructions.  
"Calm down you two. You act like I'm going to have you fuck on the table or  
something." Everyone got quiet wondering if that was her command. Ron got  
as red as his hair but Dean beat him that department.  
"I'M NOT OKAY!" Groans and protest and a couple thank gods chorused through  
the room. She laughed and conjured up 5 strawberries and whipped cream.  
They raised an eyebrow and she giggled.  
"We will only be feeding them to each other that's ALL!" It seemed like an  
easy task. Ron dipped one in and was about to shove it into Carolyn's mouth  
but thought about the show little Miss Hermione put on and it was about  
time for some payback. He whispered his plan into Dean's ear and they both  
grinned.  
Carolyn looked back and forth between the two and let all thoughts vanish  
when Ron dipped more whipped cream onto the strawberry and gently feed it  
to her. They were sweet and delicious (an: sorry if I'm using that word to  
much but I just love the double d's...delectable and delicious :shivers:) and  
somewhat arousing.  
When some juice and whipped creamed dropped onto her chin Ron quickly  
came in and took care of it. His tongue made a disappearing act with the  
whipped cream and his lips took care of the juice. He soon was sharing a  
kiss with Carolyn that made her world spin. Dean sniggered and picked up a  
huge strawberry and gave it white coloring (AN: NOT THE WHITE COLORING  
Y'ALL THINKING!!!) and tapped Ron on the shoulder. He turned around and was  
fed a strawberry. Carolyn soon sandwiched Ron and started bringing some of  
the whipped cream on the back of his exposed neck sucking gently. Ron and  
Dean looked into each other eyes and made a confirmed contract and nodded.  
Their lips met and a gasp was formed all around the room. Dean tried to  
hold in his laughter while kissing Ron. It was to be performed with a LOT  
of concentration. Ron then leaned back from the kiss and saw three  
strawberries...gone! He looked around frustrated and everyone laughed.  
Felicia, Pansy, and Lavender tried to hide but the juice in the  
strawberries to much and they need napkins which was on the table. He  
laughed and the trio broke up from their ministrations on each other.  
That's when the applause busted out. Dean and Ron got hands on the back and  
everyone started hovering over Carolyn asking did she enjoy it.  
But eyes of a certain brown haired girl was very upset. She looked over  
to Felicia and they meet eyes. In her mind and her eyes flashed war and  
Felicia understood what war it was.  
"Now that is what I call a REAL aphrodisiac." Seamus voice rang out the  
room and he stood...after that little act took something out of him. Seeing  
Dean kiss like that...just a 'well damn' would do in this situation. He  
flicked the hat over to Draco who caught it in mid air from a simple raise  
of a hand. He smirked and walked over to the table in front of the class.  
Everyone wondered who Draco would choose to start the semi-sex session.  
"Gina love, would you be a good Slytherin and pick a name out of the  
hat?" Gina's eyes flashed and she grinned. Her friends laughed and she  
stood walking sultry towards Draco. He saw the glint in her eyes and raised  
an eyebrow.  
"Of course Draco, you know you shouldn't even have to ask." Gina stood in  
front of Draco she seated herself between his legs and smiled. He tried to  
hold in the laughter but he knew what she was doing.  
Draco let his eyes wonder over to the dream team and his eyes fell upon  
Harry Potter. He reminded himself that he could get lost in those green  
jaded eyes and right about now it looked like you would die from the looks  
he was shooting at Gina's head and body. Draco chuckled to himself and  
leaned back the Black Pimp Hat on his lap. Gina reached in and pulled out  
the white piece of paper she leaned on Draco for support her laughter and  
breathing coming in sobs.  
"Harry Potter." She managed to breath out and Harry had a brief look in  
his eyes and he stood coming around hoping on the table.  
"Hmm, what shall you have me do now?" Gina controlled herself and turned  
around facing the Boy-Who-Lived. :Damn!: she thought Harry looked...Damn! He  
just looked good. She remembered the scrawny Harry Potter but this one had  
hair that came to his shoulders but still in the same cut, unruly as ever.  
His body was lean but just like Dracos' it was chiseled with muscles you  
wanted to touch. Touch, that something neither girls in this class nor the  
whole damn school had a chance to do. Why? Because everyone knew what was  
going on between them. That small battle until someone gives into the lust  
and them next thing you know you will be on the floor calling that person's  
name thanking god for such pleasure. Happened all the time. SO with that in  
mind, Harry Potter's dare popped into her mind.  
"P.T would you choose a friend or teacher first." (P.T is Potter short  
that's all) Harry sighed and turned around the classroom. He saw Ron but  
after what he just saw Ron do, he had a whole new level of respect for him  
and he wasn't about to put him in that. So with his final choice a  
"Blaise." came out of his mouth. Blaise walked over to Harry and hopped  
onto the table.  
"Who knew I was so popular?" Blaise said while leaning back on the table  
his hands propping him up from behind.  
Everyone started shifting in their seats...it wasn't right they where just  
trying to tease the kids in this classroom. All the little 'I Dares' before  
was hard to handle, then the fucking boy who just won't die had to go and  
do something like that. Damn him to hell.  
"Nice choice Potter. It should do quite nice in this Dare. I Gina Winters  
want you two to strip," Harry and Blaise jumped off the table and was about  
to raise their shirts and do away with them. "Wasn't done yet eager boys.  
Stupid-o's you don't take off your own clothes, you take off each other  
clothes." Draco's eyes narrowed at Gina and he wanted to put all kinds of  
hexes on the girl but thought better of it. He would get her later, after  
all she was in his house. Payback would be a bitch.  
"Now, have fun, I know I will be." Harry and Blaise looked at each other  
and smirked, now this will be fun. Gina took out her wand and the classroom  
began to hear some soft, sultry, sexy, make you wanna fuck reggae music.  
Harry bit his lip and started to move to the music bringing himself  
closer to Blaise. Blaise did the same thing but he started dancing in a  
circle and stopped, his back to Harry. He moved his hips with the music and  
just let it take him over. Blaise tried to avoid the threaten looks that  
Draco was dishing off. He smirked and felt Harry's hands roam his chest.  
Blaise gasped when he felt Harry's hands pass by his nipples and pinch them  
softly. He leaned into Harry's chest and started to feel his skin being  
caressed by the humid air. He lifted his arms to the music and Harry took  
off the shirt flinging it to the girls that all just about killed every boy  
with a front row seat.  
Harry then brought his hands and rested them on Blaise's hips. He  
started to grind the both of them together still dancing and leaving kisses  
wherever he could reach with his lips. Harry heard Blaise moan softly but  
before he could get Blaise's pants to drop. Blaise turned around and  
started grinding with him (frontal to frontal) and his hand crept up under  
his shirt. He smiled and let Blaise do his thing. The music started taking  
Harry over and Blaise was pulling Harry's top over his head. Blaise brought  
his lips down to taste Harry's collar bone and sucked letting his tongue  
play with the skin. Harry moaned at the act and moved closer to Blaise.  
Harry grabbed his ass and moved his hands to the front of Blaise's pants  
trying to locate the button but brushing over the quite big bulge in  
Blaise's pants. He chuckled when he heard a damnit Potter but he didn't  
stop...nor did he think Blaise wanted him too.  
Harry found the button and quickly undid it and took down the zipper  
slow, lets just say it was in-tuned with the music. Harry felt silk against  
his fingers. He looked down and saw green silk boxers that had Sexy written  
all over them. He pushed away the pants and Blaise kicked them off. Harry  
suddenly squeaked when he felt Blaise's hands on his shoulder and whirled  
him around. He tried to catch his balance but their was no need too since  
Blaise was behind him. Blaise started the dancing again just purely  
grinding into Harry's ass making him moan with delight. It was great  
friction against erection and he wanted more. He started to let his hands  
roam like Harry's did over his body. Harry sighed with pleasure as Blaise  
paid him back with the tweak of his nipples. Blaise's hands went lower and  
he felt the same button but it didn't take him long to drop the pants.  
Within seconds Harry's pants hand falling to the ground and everyone saw  
cold diamond colored blue boxers that felt like silk too...could Potter  
afford that? He shook the thought out of his head and went back to the dare  
he was to do.  
Draco's eyes wandered over Harry's body but he couldn't get a good view  
because of Blaise's ass and body was in the way. He felt like throwing  
popcorn at Blaise and make him move but he didn't. But he didn't enjoy the  
sounds that Potter was making. He had to shift in his seat hoping that  
something wouldn't just pop up out of thin air.  
Gina and friends where enjoying this more than they thought they would.  
It was HIGHLY arousing and it made you wanna fuck. Hell she wouldn't mind  
seeing the two of them do that but all she asked was for them to strip. She  
snapped her fingers and the music disappeared and their clothes where back  
on them.  
Everyone's eyes shot back to Gina as if they where going to kill her for  
stopping the show. She tried to avoid them so she spoke directly to Blaise  
and Harry.  
"Wonderful show you two put on. I think y'all just might have a real  
talent." Harry laughed and bowed and Blaise did the same. They went their  
separate ways to sit back in their seats and was met with all kinds of  
touches from the girls telling him how good he looked and everything.  
Felicia got up and swept the girls back to their seats. She sat down beside  
Harry and started laughing and talking to him quietly.  
Seamus had to snap out of his daydream. The strip that was just  
performed would be reenacted in his mind for all time.  
"Alright, now since I am a Lion I will pick the next student." Felicia said  
after she finished the conversation with Harry...well it wasn't finished but  
she wanted more porn without other channels. He heard the Black Pimp Hat  
-pop- from being transported over to her. She picked it up and walked over  
to Sai, who was Slytherin, tall, lean, multi color hair, brown eyes and was  
watching Felicia walk over to her. She smiled and sat up and leaned forward  
picking up a name.  
"It seems I have chosen the one with a heir, the one named Draco Malfoy."  
Everyone started banging on the tables and shouting. They wondered who he  
would pick. After all any boy hell any man would love more than 10 seconds  
in the young Malfoy's life. Only if he would give them the time of day.  
Draco smiled wickedly at Sai and stood up. He was starting to walk toward  
her when she stopped him.  
"No need to come towards me. Just pick from down there then I will tell you  
your dare." Sai said while flicking some of her multi colored hair over her  
shoulders.  
"Harry Potter." Harry sighed and walked over to Draco. It was nice and  
uncomfortable to be standing so close to the sliver haired beauty and not  
able to talk or touch him...yet.  
"Well, interesting choice. Today Mr. Malfoy will be making P.T cum." Draco  
heard the squeak from Harry and snorted.  
"What Potter, you can't back all the shit you where whispering just last  
week?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Its not that. I just would have loved that dare is all." Harry said while  
walking to the table that Hermione and Felicia had their dare on. He let a  
finger glide along it and waited for Draco to come over to him.  
Draco walked gracefully over to the raven haired boy and slammed him  
against the wall away from the table. Harry moaned at the forcefulness and  
tried to bring Draco closer. Draco smirked and backed away from the needy  
boy. He started to kiss Harry making him submit to him. Which Harry did  
without a problem. He whimpered into the kiss and tried to pry some of  
Draco's clothes off him. He wanted skin he wanted it now!  
Draco tsked the boy and slammed him against the wall tongue still  
tasting tongue. Payback was in play now.  
"Did you have fun with Zambini over there?" Harry could only answer with a  
shake of his head. Draco was grinding into him better than Blaise had did  
and it was doing the job. Draco sniggered and rocked himself back and forth  
against Potter.  
"I bet it was probably fun. Was you thinking of me while Zambini grinded  
into your ass or where you thinking of me fucking you?" Harry couldn't  
answer that, he could only shake his head and moan at the sensations that  
Draco was giving him. Draco laughed Harry was the only one who could hear  
him, everyone only heard his moaning and heavy breathing.  
Draco rocked harder into Harry making Harry cling to him. He heard the  
don't stop please don't stops from Harry and other pleas and it was doing  
its job. He wasn't going to stop even if Sai asked him too.  
That's when Harry started to freeze up and shout to the heavens closing  
his eyes. The dare was over.  
  
I want to thank you all for review or e-mailing me to be in this story. I  
love you all and just keep reviewing. Oh just wanted you to know that your  
character will not be forgotten, I will use it in other chapters than just  
the I Dare Chronicles. Well I don't know how many more I Dare Chronicles I  
will do...should it be 2 more or just 1 more? I don't know tell me in your  
review...well review this one and I love you all! Peace! 


	6. The end of 'I Dare' Chronicles

Goodness its been hellas since I did this story. My fingers are itching to  
update all my stories and to make new ones. Besides the point.  
Reason for not updating this story: On punishment: No computer till school  
is over.  
School ain't over and momma ain't home. So...put two and two together.  
= an update.  
Let me get on with the story!  
The end of 'I Dare' Chronicles  
"Damn, I hear crickets." Felicia looked around and saw the face of every  
7th year. It was sooo funny! She could only grin and look back to the scene  
where it happened. Harry was leaning on Draco for support. She was sure if  
Draco was evil and moved Harry would flop to the floor like a pile of  
bones.  
"Well ladies and gentlemen. There you have it." Seamus said while stuffing  
his muggle camcorder into his book bag.  
"Amen. Well a hand clap to the sexy and mysterious Draco Malfoy and Harry  
Potter" Ron and Dean had to cover their ears at the applause the two  
received. Draco smirked his famous smile and Harry was helped to his seat.  
"Aye y'all he have a few more minutes for this game. It seems like the  
teachers are trying to remove the wards and hexes off the door to get in."  
Said the one who was watching the door obviously close.  
"Alright now, we have to do this quickly. Sai you where the one with the  
Pimp Hat last. We need a Gryffindor now." Felicia stood up and walked over  
to someone, with dark brown eyes, flaming white/pink hair, light tanned  
skin and smirking.  
"Kerrie my sweet do pick someone's name." Kerrie nodded and winked at her  
friends as if they had something planned. Felicia raised an eyebrow and  
question all of them with a simple look. But did nothing more.  
"Well, it seems I have chosen Alan Blaine." Alan rolled his eyes sleepily  
and sat up in his chair.  
"What type of sexual act do you want me to perform?" Kerrie shook her head  
and crossed her arms.  
"No type of sexual act at all. But if I can I want to flip the script a  
little bit. IF that is alright with Draco, Seamus, and Blaise." Blaise  
looked at the two of them and nodded in agreement.  
"It is okay. But if it is something we do not like, you can't do it." Draco  
said suspiciously and turned completely around in his seat.  
"Thank you. Oh and trust me you will like this one," Kerrie turned her  
attention back around to Alan and smiled devilishly.  
"Alan, love, you are pretty tight with Snape right," Alan was a bit taken  
back by the question but nodded non-the-less.  
"Yeah what does that got to do with anything?" Kerrie chuckled a little  
evilly that made everyone wonder what the hell she was up too.  
"Everything. Listen we all know that Snape dearest hasn't been shagged in  
quite some time now. Your dare is get him to fuck before the school year is  
over with." Felicia's ears perked up at the sound of that.  
Felicia sniffed a bit and tugged on her shirt. Like trying to make herself  
presentable.  
"Hell I can do that no charge at all." Kerrie glared at her for a few  
seconds that made Felicia feel wee-big.  
"So, it doesn't matter who he shags?" Kerrie shook her head.  
"It could be a human, animal, grown man, grown woman, even a student. As  
longs as he shags something." Alan thought about it for a while and didn't  
notice someone slinking over towards him.  
"Alan baby, darling! Listen-" Alan looked at Felicia and rolled his eyes.  
"I take this dare. Snape shall be shagged or shag someone in a couple of  
months." Draco and Blaise looked at each other and nodded. Alan would need  
a bit of help if he was to get Snape to shag someone.  
"Now that that part is over with, who shall be next in our little ga-" The  
door flew open and you saw the blood shot eyes of a couple professors  
mainly Professor McGonagall and Severus Snape.  
"What in the hell is going on in here?!?" McGonagall screamed at her  
students. Everyone in the class tried to hide under the desk so they would  
not be noticed.  
"All of you! I should do away with every last one of you and throw away the  
key. NO I should let Filch get a hold of you and have fun! No better yet  
let ya run rapid in the Forbidden Forest and let the little forbidden  
things have a taste of fully grown witch and wizards! Better yet-!" Severus  
walked up to McGonagall and had to snap her out of it by interrupting her.  
"Although all the things McGonagall has said were very interesting. All of  
you shall enjoy 8 weeks of detention. You shall receive a letter saying  
what teacher you will be serving it with. I suggest you start sucking up to  
your professors. They just might go easy on you. Notice the word might!?  
Now that we have that out of the way, all of you are dismissed." At that  
time the bell rang and everyone flew out of the classroom.  
"Oh My GOD! I love it when he takes charge like that! It makes me all hot  
and bothered. I can feel by skin ablaze, my heart skipping beats, between  
my legs I feel so-"  
"Miss Killings could you please spare us how you feel towards a boy here at  
this school!" Felicia snapped her head around getting ready to tell someone  
off when she meet obsidian eyes, soft pale skin, long black hair, and a  
body to die for. It was none other than Severus Snape.  
"So sorry to disappoint you love, but I wasn't talking about a boy at this  
school at all." Snape almost fell when her heard her call him love. Love!  
Love? Snape snapped out of it when he found the girl particularly close and  
getting closer.  
"Snape no may I call you Severus I was indeed talking about-" Harry, Ron  
and Hermione ran over to the girl and hauled her off the professor.  
"Felicia what the fuck is your problem?!" Harry screamed at the girl but it  
didn't sound right with him half amused.  
"What the hell did you do that for?! I was about to tell him to take me  
right there! I should sooo kill you right now!" Ron laid against the wall  
and sighed.  
"Killings I don't know in the muggle world teacher and student  
relationships are okay but here it isn't taken so lightly. Why don't you  
graduate first and then fuck him out of his brains." Hermione tapped Harry  
and Ron up the sides of their heads for using such language.  
"Ahh see that's where your wrong. Remember what our little friend Kerrie  
did? She gave me a lee-way. Well it wasn't actually for me but all the  
same. Alan has to have the bloody gorgeous man to shag someone before the  
school year is over. So, why not make his options open for me and me only?"  
Harry shook his head and leaned against the wall through with her. He  
couldn't change her mind and neither could Hermione or Ron. When she set  
her mind on something there was no changing it.  
"Your going to get your self in trouble girl. Just be careful is all."  
Felicia nodded and straightened clothes. Then she hit all of them.  
"Do that shit again here! I swear, imma beat the shit outta all three of  
you. The Golden Boy won't have a trio no more." Felicia started walking  
then hearing warning bell going off.  
"Felicia where are you going?" She shrugged and then smirked.  
"I don't know! Don't you all have a class to be going to right about now?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Then lead the way goddamn it!" Harry chuckled and they started walking  
towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry couldn't wait  
till he reached the room because this was his favorite class. But he always  
hated most of the teachers that taught this class. He just wished that  
Lupin would come back. I mean every one should be able to look pass the  
part where he's an werewolf right? Wrong!  
But oh my I don't think that class was ready for what was in the DADA  
classroom that day.  
There sitting on the desk was a woman about 5'7, long silky red hair,  
bright hazel eyes, full cherry lips, and a figure to match. Everyone boy in  
the class almost fainted when they saw her stand up. She had on a form  
fitting purple dress that stopped waaaayy above the knee and 8inch heels  
that looked like it could have broken her ankle. Her breast sat atop her  
dress like gravity didn't apply and her narrow waist that lead down to her  
nice full bottom.  
"Everyone sit down and shut-up!" What in the hell? The whole classroom  
heads snapped back toward the voice that came from the back of the room. He  
had on the Hogwarts robes and looked like a teacher. But uh he helped the  
girls fantasies in everyway.  
Long brown hair, clear blue eyes, broad shoulders that looked like went  
down to a 6 pack of abs. Plus he had an arse that just looked tooo  
squeezable.  
"Charlie put on this robe." He threw a robe at the girl named 'Charlie' and  
every boy well almost every boy groaned. Charlie laughed and slipped on the  
robe.  
"It seems like they like me professor." She smile sweetly.  
"Well yes of course they do their a bunch of hormonal teenagers." The  
Professor walked to the front of the class and looked around.  
"Helpless bunch." The Professor walked to the left side of the class and  
looked around.  
"You girl stand up." Hermione looked around wondering who he was talking  
too.  
"I'm talking to you girl now stand." Hermione stood once again dusting off  
her skirt as if invisible dust was there.  
"Leave the bloody skirt alone and pull out your wand." Hermione nodded  
sheepishly and pulled out her wand.  
"Aim it towards Charlie." Hermione eyes widened and raised an eyebrow.  
"Do it!" She gulped and reluctantly raised her wand towards Charlie.  
Charlie was sitting there curling a bit of hair on her finger humming  
something. She seemed brain-dead to the world.  
"Now I want you to mutter the most powerful curse you know." Hermione  
snapped her head back to the Professor and questioned him.  
"Don't question me just do it!" Hermione looked back to Charlie and gulped  
again. That's when Charlie stopped humming and looked over to Hermione.  
Charlie smile sweetly and pulled out a wand from somewhere and pointed it  
towards Hermione muttering a spell. Even before she could finish Hermione  
hit her with an unforgettable. Charlie started withering on the floor  
screaming then all of it stopped.  
"Oh my god. What have I done? I didn't even know I knew that curse!"  
Hermione sunk down in her chair. Her head plopped onto the desk.  
"Oh hush up girl! No need to go into a nervous breakdown." Felicia leaned  
over to Hermione and whispered.  
"Ooo you going to hell. Betta hope you don't see ol Charlie there!"  
Hermione whimpered some more and seemed to go deeper into depression.  
Felicia yelped when Harry hit her in the back of the head saying 'that  
wasn't helpful!' Felicia scowled back and said 'Who ever said I was trying  
to be?!'  
"Well Professor that was indeed eventful." Charlie said walking through the  
door of the classroom. I think just about everyone's eyes popped out of  
their heads.  
"Yes it was indeed. Although I think this poor girl thinks she killed you."  
Charlie giggled and hopped back on the desk catching the robe the Professor  
threw to her.  
"Silly I can't die!" The professor smile at least it seemed that way and  
petted the girl several times on the head.  
"Yes I know," Professor turned to the class with an all knowing smirk. "Now  
we have learned two things. One that when put under pressure you bring out  
the worst and best in you. The other is that Charlie isn't human."  
"Well I think we figured the second notion out on our own doc." Felicia  
once again thought she said that to herself.  
"Well if she isn't human nor mortal nor wizard then what is she?" People  
looked around the class. Hell half expected Hermione to bust out with the  
answer but that never happened so Neville spoke up.  
"Then that makes her immortal, yeah?" Some could agree some just didn't  
give a damn.  
"Okay best answer someone gave me. If she's immortal then what gave Charlie  
her immortality? Better yet what kind of being is given immortality?" The  
Professor paced to the other side of the class. He could sense that some of  
the students was interested in finding out some of the answers to his  
questions.  
"We all know that a Vampire has immortality." The Professor briskly walked  
back up to Charlie sitting on the desk sucking on a sucker.  
"Charlie bite me." The Professor pulled out his hand from under his robes  
and Charlie leant down and bit his hand. Not a single bite mark indicating  
a vampire.  
"Nope not a Vampire! What else?" He looked around the classroom.  
"Uh...A mermaid?" The Professor charmed up some water and threw it on  
Charlie. Nothing happened.  
"Well I surely don't see any type of tail." The Professor muttered a spell  
that made Charlie dry again.  
"Any other ones out there?"  
"Wizards do, given the right things."  
"You mean the Sorcerer's Stone?" The Professor looked at the student.  
"Well yeah." The Professor looked at Charlie and told her to stand.  
"Charlie do you have any type of stones on you at the time?" Charlie looked  
all over her body even checking inside top of her dress.  
"Nope Professor no type of stone found on me." The Professor turned back to  
the class and smirked again. There goes that all knowing damn smile again.  
"But watch this." The Professor turned back to Charlie.  
"Charlie open your mouth." Charlie did as she was told.  
"Charlie close your mouth." Charlie did as she was told.  
"Charlie what does a Vampire need besides a host to feed?" Charlie thought  
about it and smiled.  
"Why teeth of course." The Professor nodded and gave Charlie a sucker.  
"Charlie now I need you to show me some Vampire teeth." Charlie nodded and  
opened her mouth showing off a two pair of Vampire teeth lodged right  
inside her mouth.  
"Charlie do you have the urge to kill and eat?" Charlie shook her head.  
"NO Professor!" The Professor tilted his head asking why.  
"Because silly I don't eat!" The classroom couldn't believe what they where  
hearing.  
"Why is that?" The Professor asked knowing the students wanted to hear the  
answer.  
"I don't eat anything because I merely don't have too. I have a stomach but  
there is no use for it. The only time I would eat is when I find my mate  
and he brings out desires in me." Sounded romantic didn't it? The Professor  
sighed and told Charlie to make the teeth disappear.  
Charlie did as she was told.  
"You see students Charlie isn't anything like this world. Charlie doesn't  
feel pain of any sort, but what she does have his human emotions. But their  
not quite like ours. See." The Professor turned to Charlie.  
"Charlie cry." Charlie began to sniff and a roll of tears streamed down her  
face.  
"Charlie laugh." The tears disappeared and she started shaking with  
laughter.  
"Charlie show happiness." Charlie put on the brightest smile anyone had  
ever seen. Felicia put on her sun glasses fussing.  
"See she may be able to show human emotion but their not like ours are. She  
only knows what the word happy means. That's why Charlie only smiles."  
Everyone looked at Charlie and there she was with nothing but a smile on  
her face.  
"So what we will try to find out what exactly is Charlie." The students  
started conversating with each other then Harry asked a question.  
"Professor how do you know Charlie?" The Professor smile and crossed his  
arms.  
"That Mr. Potter with be saved for another class period." Just then the  
bell rang. Everyone groaned and collected there books exiting the  
classroom. Except Felicia.  
"I need to speak with you." Was the last thing Harry heard before the door  
was slammed in his face by the ever-smiling Charlie.  
Then Harry thought...how in the hell did the Professor know his name?  
  
Sitting at the lunch table Harry was wondering several things. Mostly about  
why the Professor made Felicia stay back after class, the other 5% was what  
in the hell was Charlie, and last but not least the other 5% focused on how  
did he know Harry's name.  
Now you might be thinking what he was thinking.  
That his scar was showing.  
Noooo he always kept it hidden.  
The other one was: He saw a picture in the Daily Prophet but these days  
they stayed off his back because someone took a trip down to the 'work  
place' and sorted some things out. He would have to thank the big black dog  
and his were-wolf companion.  
So it still pondered him. How did he know his name?  
Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, nor Felicia called him out loud by  
name so how the fuck did he know him?  
"Aggggh!" Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry.  
"What's wrong mate?" Harry sighed and sat back in his chair.  
"Somethings bugging me," Hermione put down the book she was 'supposedly' to  
be reading to listen to her best friends problems. "You know the Professor,  
right?"  
"Damnit what is his name? We can't go around saying 'The Professor told us  
our assignment was-'" Seamus shut-up when he saw three evil glares his way.  
"Nevermind." He squeaked.  
"Anyways, today when he told us about Charlie and everything he mentioned  
my name. Mr. Potter." Hermione listened and expected him to say more but he  
just merely sighed.  
"And...?" Harry looked and shrugged. "Uh, that's about it."" Hermione  
screamed a frustrated whisper.  
"That's all? He probably heard one of us mention it." Harry shook his head  
thinking about that too.  
"Nope non of you mentioned my name out loud. You got into deep and dark  
depression after you though that you killed the strange and mysterious  
Charlie." Hermione's head hit the table again and she whimpered  
uncontrollably.  
"Well did you think that one of the teachers probably mentioned you to him.  
Knowing Dumbledore started mouthing off about the great Harry Potter. Then  
again that old bloke Snape probably mouthed off what a disaster you are."  
Harry considered that notion but still wasn't sure. He was about to mention  
what about that whole thing with the teacher asking Felicia to stay after  
class until he heard.  
"Did someone mention my future husband?" Ron groaned at that idea and his  
head when tumbling to the wooden table.  
"Fuck you! But I bet you one thing. IF I had the wedding you would show  
up." Ron's head popped up a grin appeared on his face.  
"Plan to put some money where that distasteful mouth is?" Felicia smiled  
wickedly and crossed her arms.  
"This distasteful mouth has been on your future wife! But uh what about  
your mouth Mr.?" Felicia raised an eyebrow dueling Ron to say something  
back. He did.  
"Naw we ain't gon' go there! But you still willing to bet that I would  
attend you and Snape's wedding if that ever happens !" Felicia pouted  
and pulled out a bag full of coins. Ron did the same. He won the money off  
a couple kids who didn't know who the true chess player of Hogwarts was.  
"So I bet this whole bag. If I win what do I have to do Ronny-baby?"  
Hermione was listening the whole time. Maybe this was the way to start the  
war.  
"Let's see..." Ron looked around the room of Hogwarts. There were only seven  
years so Felicia wouldn't be committing any kind of statutory  
relationships.  
"If you don't marry Snape or put it this way if you don't at least get to  
2nd base with Snape then you have to fuck someone in the Slytherin House."  
Felicia's eyes sparkled what was with her and the Slytherin house? She  
shook all thought from her mind and leaned over.  
"Alright then, if I win and marry or as you said get to 2nd base with  
Snape, you have to try fuck someone in the Gryffindor House. Preferably a  
girl, a specific girl, but hey, if you fancy a bloke. Fine with me. As long  
as its not Harry or anything." Ron's jaw clenched and his eyes burned  
hole's into Hermione's head.  
"Alright you got a deal." Dean drew up some documents and a bowl of some  
sort.  
"We we going to do this then do it right. Felicia, sign your name here. Ron  
yours here." Dean nodded and snatched the documents up when they where  
done. Then he turned around and stood up.  
"Now we all know what the bet is. If you bet for Felicia put some money  
down." Felicia started cracking up and Ron turned red. He couldn't believe  
that the whole school would  
know about this bet in a couple of hours. That's when the bell went off.  
"Well, I guess it's time for us to get to the rest of our classes for the  
evening."  
"Fuck!" Felicia whispered and grabbed a bunch of snacks before they  
disappeared. She was too hungry and be damned if she had to survive without  
food for the next 4hours.  
"What's next?" She said stuffing some chicken down her throat.  
"Potions."  
  
Felicia burst into the room sniffing heavily through her nose.  
"Ahh, nothing like the fresh smell of Severus before we fuck." Nasty  
shivers when down people's backs. Ron shook his head and took his normal  
seat in the back.  
"This is where you all sit?" They all nodded and Felicia shook her head.  
"I can see why y'all so damn pasty." Felicia walked up to the front of the  
classroom and sat on top of Snape's desk. She head a lot of whispers and  
warnings.  
"Damn, you all act like he's the devil in wizard form or something."  
"Ms. Killings I like to give that impression now could you remove yourself  
from my desk! NOW!" Felicia almost moaned hearing his voice. She was  
helpless. He was her soft spot.  
"Yes love." Snape rolled his eyes and almost pushed the retched girl to her  
seat.  
"Now if Ms. Killings is done we shall begin." He looked around the  
classroom and raised an sneer.  
"What in the bloody hell are you all waiting for? Get with your partners!."  
Every Gryffindor slightly jumped at his voice and scrambled to his/her  
partner taking a seat. Felicia looked around the classroom amazed. She  
couldn't believe how everyone acted when he rose his voice and barked  
commands. She thought it was utterly sexy and bad.  
Everything she liked about him.  
"Snape love I do not have a partner." Snape snapped his head towards  
Felicia and briskly walked towards her.  
"Ms. Killings if you do not stop calling me 'love' then I think we are  
going to have some serious problems. Now, I'm surprised that you and the  
Golden Trio haven't worked this out yet-" Felicia couldn't believe the way  
Snape was talking to her. This is the way he talked to his students? She  
could see why they all feared him. But he wasn't about to get to her.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you but uh, just because I hang out with Harry,  
Ron, and Hermione don't mean I was initiated into the group. 2nd if you  
want me to stop calling you love, it won't happen. Now can I have a partner  
so we can stop having this conversation. I don't like where its heading."  
Snape couldn't believe a Gryffindor was speaking back to him. He sneered  
once again at her and snapped his fingers giving her Neville. He knew that  
his partner wasn't there today so she would suffer.  
"Now, get to work!"  
Hope you like the chapter!!  
Once again I am sooo sorry that it took me this long to update this story.  
But like I said was on a punishment. Not my fault, really!  
  
Lollo- Thanx you for saying such nice things! It really does boost up a persons confidence system!  
Starflower Sakura- I am sooo sorry that I didn't put you in this story. The reason? Because I have something else nice and big planned for you. I hope you will like it.   
Rockerwithanosering- uh, its called, watching a movie? Just because its not IN the UK doesn't mean they haven't seen it. But thanx for your review anyways.   
Draco23Luver-I'm glad that you like my originality and my funny character(s) Thanx you so much for your review! I'm looking forward to you reviewing again.   



End file.
